


(almost) never satisfied

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: (a little), Fluff, M/M, mostly teasing/bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Saturday morning in the Shigino/Matsuoka/Yamazaki household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(almost) never satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> ... sans the sex. Another time, maybe.

“Sousuke. Hey. Come on, you’re heavy, wake up.”

He grunts and slowly opens his eyes only to squint at the sunlight blaring in through the window. Sousuke’s half lying on top of Kisumi—practically crushing him—and it takes him a few seconds to realise and then move. Kisumi sighs in exasperated relief.

“ _Thank_ you, yeesh. Normally I’d say you seem to have put on weight, but that’s probably just your ridiculous muscles.”

Sousuke manages a snort despite still not being fully awake. “Or it’s you being a scrawny little shit who can’t handle someone having their arm draped over you. And hey, you’re usually all over the place regarding my muscles.”

“Hey, I used to play basketball,” Kisumi protests before he sits up. Rin walks in through the door, and he sits down on the other end of the bed, probably just to listen to their morning bicker. An early bird as usual; Sousuke figures he’s just come out of the shower following his regular morning jog.

“And look what that did to you. Not a single thing. You can barely tell.”

Rin laughs at that, and joins in. “Stop teasing him like that; you know what he can do to get revenge.”

Sousuke shudders, and pulls the covers up under his chin. “I do.”

Kisumi snickers. “He’s just grumpy because it’s before ten in the morning on a Saturday, and I woke him up. It’s probably the worst case scenario.”

“And yet you love doing it. Every. Fucking. Week.”

Rin shakes his head with a smile, and is just about to get up when Kisumi practically lurches forward and grabs his wrist. “Where are you going, Rin-rin?”

“Kitchen. Breakfast.”

“Good morning kiss first?” Kisumi tries to bargain with those puppy eyes of his that makes both Rin’s and Sousuke’s skin crawl. Rin doesn’t budge, and just frowns at Kisumi while he gets up, and lets Kisumi’s hand fall down onto the bed again.

“No. Morning breath.”

Kisumi’s pout makes Sousuke snort under the covers, and Rin muffles a laugh into the back of his hand as he exits the bedroom. Sousuke comes out not too long after to take a shower and freshen himself up—hurrying so that he makes it into the bathroom before Kisumi does. That guy takes forever and a day in there, and while Rin and Sousuke both really appreciate his hairless legs, the time it takes him to achieve it is far too long, at least in Sousuke’s opinion. Well, those things come at a price, and in this case, _time_ is said price.

He makes quick but thorough work of his shower, multitasking with a toothbrush in his mouth at the same time, and is done within ten minutes. When he comes out, he barely makes it two steps out before Rin is in front of him and meets him with a kiss.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he says against Sousuke’s lips, and Sousuke huffs.

“Hey, it’s a weekend. I get to sleep in if I want to.”

“I know, I just love calling you that. Breakfast’s served, as usual, so just park your ass in the kitchen already before it gets cold.”

Sousuke rolls his eyes with a little smile, and separates himself from Rin to do as he’s told. “You’ve become a regular housewife at this point, haven’t you?”

“Fuck off, Sousuke.”

“Love you, too.”

The two wait for Kisumi to get ready before they have breakfast, and both roll their eyes at him complaining to Sousuke about not waiting for him to get in the shower with him. Sousuke chews and swallows a bit of his omelette before speaking up.

“You think I’d manage to go another round after last night? I won’t be able to come for a _week_ thanks to you.”

“Yeah, I have to agree,” Rin says before taking a sip of his tea. Kisumi frowns and pouts again, leaning forward on his elbows on the table.

“You guys are no fun. I should go look elsewhere then. What do you think about Haru? Or Makoto?”

Rin snorts into his mug, and Sousuke laughs sarcastically. “You’re seriously considering it.”

“ _Hypothetically_ ,” Kisumi clarifies. “Besides, I think we should try something new. You think those two would be into polyamory?”

“I don’t,” Rin says. “I don’t think Haru’s into _anyone_. And Makoto… seems like a monogamous kinda guy. Wouldn’t count on any of those two if I were you. And I do _not_ want to have sex with either of those two, no matter how good-looking they may be.”

“Aw,” Kisumi says, genuinely disappointed with his boyfriends’ negative response. Well, if not now, then he’s dead set on making it happen one day. It’d be a shame to let such a beautiful arrangement just _not_ happen, and he’s confident in his persuading skills, especially when it comes to Sousuke. And if Sousuke’s in, then Rin won’t be too difficult to convince.

He’s got it all figured out after these years of having been together with the both of them, and loves the fact that they have yet to become immune to his tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
